My Adventure Of Ponyness!
by FrostBitezReader
Summary: I get sucked In to a world. Which I learn that Friendship. Doesn't always stay friendship Rated M for Possible Clop, Violence, and Awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

**Hay! This is FrostBitez! Welcome to my new… MY LITTLE PONY FANFICTION!**

**So without further ado let the Fan fiction begin! **

**Chapter One: A new world? Or a new disaster.**

**Hi, **

**My name is Denis. I'm just a regular human. Well not really. I'm a brony. Nobody usually even tries to judge me due to my Taekwondo skills. I'm one of those people who don't really get the chance to show who they really are. I only have my dad, but we don't keep in touch anymore. I'm just a high school student and I live by myself. He just gives me money every week. Ya I slightly hate my life.**

**Now on to the real story**

**Denis' POV.**

**Damn… when I came home I just collapsed on the couch… Being in High School isn't always fun. The homework and Exams I sometimes hate being 18. I turned on the TV went to Netflix and put on some MLP. Ahh… If only I could be in Equestria. Imagine what could happen… **

**Meanwhile In Ponyville. The Morning**

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

**Spike! I then heard "Twi over here!" He was under a pile of books. "Oh silly you" I gave him my hoof and said "You've got to be more careful with yourself". He straightens up and just rolled his eyes. I was just getting Rarity a book called "The Pony Tutorial for Dresses and Gems" I said "Again? Are you kidding me? That's the like the 100****th**** time she asked for it. Spike just raised his paws and said "I don't know. I'm not the book worm here" I give him a little shove and was about to say "Hey at least I don't have a crush on someone". But I heard very loud knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be" I whispered to Spike. Guess I'm going to need to say what I was going to say later. I opened the door and there was Rainbow Dash jumping around like crazy. Screaming "Twilight! The Wonder bolts are performing in Ponyville! She then dragged me out. **

**Sorry for this Short Chapter Guys. They will be longer. I promise**

**Review and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm

**Hay guys this is FrostBitezReader. Thanks for the reviews I got! I should be posting weekly! But when I have a break I'll be typing non-stop for you guys and gals. Now enough talking and to the story! **

**Twilights POV**

Rainbow Dash was currently dragging me to the center plaza when I asked "Wait… Rainbow Dash aren't you a Wonder bolt as well?" Dash replied "Yea, but I'm a "trainee" like really? I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria! I just noticed that the wind speed had increased. My hair kept going in front of my face. Rainbow Dash "I think we might need to skip the Wonderbolt show". She then looked at me like I was crazy! I told her "No I'm not crazy, but if I'm correct this might turn in to a storm very soon." Dashie finally took her face out of the Wonderbolt ticket and looked up at the sky. It started to rain. "But how is that possible? It was meant to be sunny today!" She asked to no one in particularly. I just shrugged and looked on. I think we should go to Applejack's storm shelter. "But… But…" "No buts Dashie" I said.  
"Fine".

**Denis' POV**

Ugh… Dang it! I woke up with a major headache. Then I heard a LOUD noise. Oh crap… I forgot! Ottawa was going to have a Major… Hurricane. I didn't react, but something else did. My mind. I grabbed My Bow staff, Matches, my Flute and Guitar. That's all I brought. I quickly took control and ran down as fast as my legs could carry me. But before I reached the bottom floor. It was too late. I shed a tear and jumped out fourth floor Windows. A seven metre drop. I gulped and said "Acrobatics help me now please" As I jumped off I felt a tug. And I knew it was over. I had died.

**Applejack's POV**

I was running back and forth and, so was Fluttershy. We grabbed everything God would let us have. I rushed in to the storm shelter which now was covered in animals. I then yell "Fluttershy why are all your critters in mah shelter? Sugarcube There'll be no space for the ponies." Fluttershy then whispered to me "But the creatures need to just as safe as the ponies." I then just rolled my eyes and waited for Twilight and Dashie to come.

**Twilights POV**

Dashie and I were now "Dashing" to the storm shelter when we heard lighting and thunder. But instead of yellow lighting it was purple. This wasn't natural at all! I then stopped. SPIKE! Rainbow Dash said "Go on I'll find him!" I was so worried now! But within a second I saw Rainbow Dash screaming at the top of her lungs "GET DOWN EVERYPONY!" We all dropped. To the ground.

**At the same time**

**Denis' POV**

I woke up with a start. I was in a forest. But I couldn't remember anything! And when I noticed my leg was bleeding I quickly got up and searched for something to stop it from bleeding. I grabbed some leaves from a tree and shrugged. Hopefully the leaves don't have anything to do with poison. I chuckled. I was an 18 year old that just woke up with um… what is that thing called again amtion? Amness syndrome? Ah yes amnesia. When I looked at myself. I looked more cartoonish. I was still human, but more supernatural. I decided to get up and actually do something with myself. I found things beside me. A bow staff, a guitar, a flute, and some matches. Ha I feel like God just gifted me with some supplies. Though why did I have a guitar and a flute? I don't play any instruments. Or at least I don't remember playing any. Well whatever. At least I'm not insane. I started to get up and then I heard a voice "GET DOWN EVERYPONY". My natural instincts just made me drop and decided not to question the "Pony".

After everything had settled down I decided to see where that sound was coming from. It must have been far away because I knew it was a scream, but it sounded like a whisper. I shrugged and went to see what was going on. On the way there I brought everything I found. I had to limp. I felt so useless at the moment. I even forgot what I looked like! Then I heard a very quiet shout "HELP HELP!" I turned around the corner to see a yellow pony with pink hair and had something three pink butterflies on her flank. I decided to help her and I picked up the wood that had just fallen on her. I took so much effort I felt like I was about to faint. But I couldn't for some reason. My body was saying "Go on man. Everything will be fine" My muscles were aching, but I managed to get the pony out. She looked at me and whispered "Thanks... my name is Fluttershy…"

**Hope you enjoyed! Be ready for the next chapter. Frost Out. I'll make another chapter before Christmas Eve.**

**Review, Favorite, and follow.**

**Bya!**


End file.
